kidicarusfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kid Icarus: Defender of Light
KID ICARUS: DEFENDER OF LIGHT Kid Icarus: Defender of Light is a fanmade game created by Carcabob as a sequel to Kid Icarus: Uprising. Inspiration from other fangames is used and noted. Positive and negative input on features and storyline is appreciated. Note: This page is under construction and will be improved and added to with time. ' STORY ' A few years after Hades was defeated, underworld forces suddenly show up. No one reveals themselves claiming to soon rule the world, but the enemies are after something, but what? With Medusa and Hades defeated, who could be the cause of this? It's up to Pit to defend the humans and skyworld and find out who's behind this recent assault. ' STORY MODE CONCEPT ' Gameplay is similar to KI:U: Air, Land, and Boss battles, but different orders more often. Mostly all weapons and powers are kept in addition to a variety of new ones, but the player can also unlock, carry, and use items during land battle as well. In many levels, Dark Pit or another ally will aid Pit in battle. When a player picks up an item during battle, and uses it will unlock that item to use in their item set. WEAPONS: All weapons from uprising have been carried over, although many weapons no longer have a corresponding caracter. 3 new weapons for each category have been added. New weapon categories include whips, rods, and spears. ' CO-OP 2 PLAYER STORY ' A second player can join the battle, playing as Pit's current ally in the level (ex. Dark Pit with weapon of choice, a centurion of the player's choice Knight, or Strongarm) In air battles, the second player will have a slightly different flight path (sometimes slightly ahead or behind) or completely different depending on the level. On land, battles play out like usual, both players walking around, fighting. Both players may need to be present to proceed by stepping on switches to open a door. Allies cannot hurt each other. In air, if one player is finished, (if they are not a centurion) both players will restart from a checkpoint. If the second player is a centurion, they will lose hearts and be absent until the next checkpoint is reached, then another centurion will show up. On land a finished player will lose hearts and start from the last checkpoint, though the level and timeline will remain unchanged or stopped by the death. If both players are finished at the same time, they will lose hearts, the intensity will decrease and they will start at the last checkpoint. Any player who attacks an enemy will receive hearts when it is defeated. Bonus hearts are given to the player who defeats the enemy. This bring competition for hearts. Amount of Items in treasure boxes etc. will be doubled each item having a different colored glow, only allowing the player with the corresponding color to collects it, so both players can get treasure. The player with the highest score, however will receive a random bonus of hearts, a weapon, a power, or an item. Important characters will be present as CPU controlled characters when playing solo, but centurions will not be present unless playing multiplayer. ' MAJOR NEW GAMEPLAY FEATURES ' Swimming, weapon specific actions, item sets, 2 player story mode ' VEHICLES ' The exotank, cherubot, and aether ring make a reapearance, but with two new vehicles. Teracopter: an all terrain tank that can drive quickly over rough terrain an exotank can't handle. Tapping the action icon will switch the teracopter from land to flying a few meters above the ground hovering around slowly. It fires bullets and missiles. Hydrosub: A speedy watercraft boat that that can switch from above to below water with a tap of the icon. It can fire torpedos when underwater, and blue orbs from a turret when above. ' INTENSITY ' The intensity systems works the same: 0.0 to 9.0, with 2.0 being standard, and the higher the intensity, the more health and power enemies have, but the more hearts and rewards you will receive. Intensity Gates: Intensity gates return from KI:U, allowing passage to an area only at a certain intensity. They often have treasure and enemies to fight. Almost every level has at least one. WEAPON ' GATES ' Only users carrying certain weapons can pass through these gates. They involve a special gameplay feature and task specially made for that weapon. A new item and another bonus are found at the end. It also acts as a shortcut past certain parts of the chapter. There are 15 chapters containing weapon gates, although other weapon specific actions can be done elsewhere. Blade Gate: Fight a swarm of ground enemies. Cut roped with melee attacks to drop chandelers to help! Staff Gate: Snipe out enemies from towers and hit moving targets to proceed. Bow Gate: Hit a variety of targets while fight against enemies returning the fire! Club Gate: Face large monsters, taking them down. Hit massive buttons to proceed. Cannon Gate: Attack enemy vehicles them before they take you down. Certain wooden walls or cracked brick can only be broken with a cannon. Palm Gate: With energy filled handprints needed to activate cetain parts of the environment, solve a puzzle and fight monsters too! Arm Gate: Crush, drill, or destroy various statues (and enemies) to reveal a way forward. Orbitars Gate: Hit targets that absorb your shots at exactly the same time to progress. There has to be two shots! Claws Gate: Climb walls and more while fighting other beasts. Whip Gate: Use the whip to swin across gaps in your way and fight monsters. Rod Gate: Survive a barage of powerful attacks by deflecting shots to defeat the seemingly invincible foes. Spear Gate: Use melee dash attacks to fly across gaps and defeat enemies...at the same time... 'ZODIAC CHAMBERS ' There are 12 Zodiac chambers containing weapons in the first 12 chapters and 12 more containing powers in the next 12 chapters, So there is a zodiac chamber in every chapter except the last one. 'Plot ' (Ch 1) A few years after Hades was defeated, underworld forces suddenly show up. No one reveals themselves claiming to soon rule the world, but the enemies are after something, but what? With Medusa and Hades defeated, who could be the cause of this? It's up to Pit to defend the humans and skyworld and find out who's behind this recent assault. After reaching a town and battling the Vambat, a monstrough bat, pit returns to palutena. (Ch 2) Pit has another battle of defending the humans from the Underworld Army again and an encounter with viridi and the fources of nature, who are also fighting the underworld army. Flying into a town taking down enemies, pit sees magnus and the two fight together. They make their way to town square where they fight the minataur as a boss. (Ch 3) Palutena locates a group of underword monsters headed towards a desert. Pit flies through the desert fighting underworld beasts and makes his way to a pyramid, where the monsters are headed. Palutena suggests they may be seeking an ancient artifact. Pit runs down the pyramid, and hits the sand, then pops out and flies into the pyramid. Making his way through a labarinth with the help of palatena leaving a trail of light behind him to help, solving puzzles and fighting underworld monsters, pit reaches the pharoh's tomb, where undeworld enemies cast a spell on the casket, arising the pharoh as an evil demon. Pit then fights the pharoh demon and other underworld enemies, and after defeating them, the underworld army leaves carrying a strange urn with them. And blocking the exit, forcing palutena to extract pit. (Ch 4) Pit seeks the help of Dark Pit. Pit finds Dark Pit, who is also fighting monsters and join forces once again, palutena activating the power of flight for dark pit as well. Together, they continue to fight, and try to figure out who is leading the underworld monsters. They land at ancient ruins after seeing a multitude of monsters heading there. Fighting through more enemies, moving towards an energy source of some sort. A huge Inferno Snake shows up, and the two battle it together, and defeat it, without any more trace of the energy source. Even more confused, the two return to palutena. (Ch 5)After seeing some familiar monsters over the past few chapters who Pit once fought to train, Palutena, Pit, and Dark pit conclude that the villan is Orcos, a demon who attacked and took over skyworld long ago, 5 years after medusa's first attack. Upon discovery, Orcos reveals himself and hades shows up as well as a soul. Hades revived medusa and orcos, but orcos was rebellious and remained hidden until now, taking control over the underworld army. Pit and dark pit head to a town to defend humans again, but are ambushed now that orcos' main plan is underway: overwelm and take out pit and anyone else who might be strong enough to oppose him. After surviving a harsh raid, and defeat a dark swordsman in a corridor, a barage of monoliths slide in and encase pit and dark pit and try to crush them, but the escape with a whistle to the lightning charriot. (Ch 6) The next morning, a direct assault is laid on skyworld. Pit, dark pit, centurions, and juggernauts defend skyworld againts the oncoming waves of enemies and the Syren Queen in the air. As the air battle goes on, the day changes from morning to day, then pit and dark pit land and continue fighting. Pit and dark pit travel via grind rail, jumppad, centurion, and running to different parts of skyworld that need defending, and then fight the Shadow Phionex, an underworld recreation of the immortal phionix, solely aimmed at destroying pit and dark pit. (Ch 7) It's decided that it's time to act and not just defend. Orcos' strategic commander, , god of rain, is their target. Once he's defeated, the underworld forces will be lacking in strategies and will be left with only brute force. They take off in a rainstorm fighting more organized troops. The stormsea temple on the ocean is their destination with a water based design. After reaching it, posidon shows himself, stating he disaproves of hades and orcos' deeds and has decided to help once again, lowering the ocean, revealing an entrance. Pit and dark pit make it to the boss and defeat him, but he suddenly escapes, flooding the temple and wiping pit and pittoo out. (Ch 8) still after the god of rain, palutena seeks the help of arlon the serene, being a master of stealth to help track down the god of rain. Donating fources of nature to help, pit and dark pit are on a stealth mission with the help of arlon's power of invisibility which will only last as long as the poqer of flight does. They must Infiltrate the Earthbound Temple, where the god of rain is hiding in the mountains. After sneaking through, avoiding reapers and fighting other enemies, and try out the new tera copter, they reach the god of rain, catching him by surprise and battle him with the help of the forces of nature, deafeating him. He attempts to escape one again, but the flagues reapear to block him, only to be quickly shot down, but then arlon himself shown up, firing a beam, finishing off the god of rain. (Ch 9) with the underworld army weakened in the strategic department, they agree it's time to go after orcos. Pit questions how they'll defeat orcos. They could go after him any time since they still possess the key to the underworld, but both the three sacred treaures and the great sacred treasure were destroyed. There's pit, pittoo, the lightning charriot and the forces of nature, but who knows how powerful orcos may be or what other tricks he has. Palutena agrees, but states that this is the best time to strike. Pit and pitto ride the lightning charriot into the underworld, with forces of nature following. Masses of enemies show up with no apparent pattern, but are fought by pit and pittoo on the lightning charriot towards orcos' castle. Palutena suggests that it would be more practical to use the power of flight, so they take off and leave phosphora with the lightning charriot. After fighting more, they make it to orcos' castle, but he doesn't give a big welcome speech of death or anything. They battle through more monsters and passageways, finding themselves in 3 quick replays again: ch1, ch2, and chapter 8 and more of the castle. After an epic rally cry, a long battle unfolds fighting orcos, who is rather small, flying around, attacking. Soon, he transforms, growing extra large and an epic battle unfolds, with pit flying, pittoo on the charriot, phosphora, and other forces of nature. Pit flies around dodging attacks, while pitto flies with the charriot. Since only half of the power of flight is used, pit and pittoo swap when the power of flight runs out, and both ride the charriot if orcos is not defeated before pittoo's power of flight runs out. After receiving many attacks, orcos flies up to begin attacking but phosphora ans the lightning charriot slam into him for a crushing blow. He is sent flying back and 'defeated'. As he starts to disapear and desintigrate, he stops, and reels back in pain, then stops, and he starts laughing with hades' voice. Orcos' weakened state of defeat allowed Hades' soul to enter his body and use hades' powerful magic to take control of orcos. Everyone gasps with fright and anger. Hades/Orcos releases a blast destroying many forces of nature, but pit, pittoo, phosphora, and others are extracted just in time. (Bonus Chapter; Inspired by Taylor Gorrell) Pit and Dark Pit finally have a rematch, both leaping out of the door exclaiming "Let's do this!", battling in the air, and then battling in an arena set up by Palutena. He uses a first blade in the air, and a silver bow on land. He can be knocked back and inflicted with status effects unlike a boss, but he has a very large amount of health. Dark Pit will change strategies depending on how much damage he's takes, occasionally using the power of flight, along with a few power attacks. After taking enough damage, he'll then fly over to another area of the battlefield, and grind rails will appear, adding a way to get to different parts of the battlefield: an area with many pillars in which dark pit switches to an Ogre Club. Another area includes a long grind rail section towards a tower on the battle field where he'll be shooting with his Dark Pit Staff. In an open area, he'll be using a cutter palm. Once you hurt him enough in these other area, he'll fly back to the central arena, where he'll be waiting with the same weapon your using fighting to see the victor. In solo, if you die, you'll continue the battle from the beginning of the area you died at at a lower intensity. In 2 player mode, both players simply use the battlefield to their advantage fighting with their weapon of choice, but both players have added health. When one player is taken out, the battle ends with a cutscene of the victor helping other up, and the loser congratulating the victor and some other diologue. This is an unlockable multiplayer stage after the chapter is beaten.